There's a Little Witch in Every Woman
by Diandra Hollman
Summary: Scully is feeling very playful and seductive... Doggett will never know what hit him! ;)


Title: There's a Little Witch in Every Woman  
Author: Diandra Hollman  
E-Mail: diandrahollman@yahoo.com  
Website: agenthollman.topcities.com/main/index.html  
Date Finished: 3/5/2002  
Rating: Strong *R* for sexual themes (but no actual sex here...  
sorry) ;)  
Classification: S R (who needs plot?) ;)  
Keywords: DSR fluff  
Spoilers: Not bloody likely! ;P  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to the mean   
man who has been jerking all our chains for 9 years:   
Chris Carter.   
Archive: I'll take care of XFMU and Gossamer. Everyone else   
e-mail me! (It's not really that I need permission, I   
just wanna come look! :))  
Summary: Scully is feeling very playful and seductive...   
Doggett will never know what hit him! ;)  
Dedication: To all my SHODDS sisters. You guys'll like this   
one! ;) Especially Lisa, who is my greatest source of   
encouragement in writing. And Meg, who has helped bring   
out the wicked side of me that helped me in the   
creating of this particular story. ;)   
A special thanks goes to Michelle, as this fic was   
written in response to her challenge. :) And to all the   
people who have worked to create these characters and   
bring them to life: thank you! :)  
Author's Notes: Written in response to a challenge posted on   
SHODDS.   
Also, in this universe, Mulder and Scully never had a   
romantic relationship. They may have had "one lonely   
night", but that was all. They remain best friends. And   
William doesn't exist at all. I find that plotline to   
be a real bit** to work into stories. ;)  
  
  
There's a Little Witch in Every Woman  
By Diandra Hollman  
  
Dear God...is she *tryin'* to drive me crazy? Couldn't she   
drink lemonade or somethin' like everybody else?   
  
The weather outside must be 90 degrees in the shade, but I   
didn't even notice it until Scully came into the office sucking   
on a bright red popsicle. I wonder how many women realize how   
this kind of thing affects us guys? Doesn't she know how hot it   
makes us? /Yeah, probably,/ my mind supplies. /But she probably   
isn't thinking about it right now.../ I don't know which is   
worse; her cheeks hollowing out ever so slightly as she takes   
half of it into her mouth at once or the way she licks happily   
along the sides of it.   
  
I know that if I keep watching this I'm going to embarrass   
myself, but no matter how hard I try, I can't drag my eyes away   
from the sight of her perfect little lips surrounding the   
frozen treat. All I can think of is how those lips would feel   
wrapped around *me*. She's not making it any easier for me   
either. As the minutes pass, she's becoming more and more   
enthusiastic - opening her mouth a little so I can get an even   
clearer view of her tongue as it twines around the popsicle,   
occasionally letting out a contented sigh.  
  
I can't help but wonder if she is doing this on purpose. But   
since she hasn't even looked in my direction since she came   
into the office I guess that's just my ego talking. Either way,   
my body is definitely responding. I should really get out   
before I disgrace myself, but I'm afraid that if I stand up   
she'll see the tent in my slacks that has been growing since   
she started this whole charade. Oh, God...what am I supposed to   
do now?   
  
In my mind, I see myself striding purposefully over to her,   
taking the hand holding the popsicle in my own, pulling it   
gently from her mouth and bringing it to mine. I give a   
deliberate suck, my eyes locking onto hers the entire time. I   
watch as her shocked expression turns steadily into desire, her   
eyes smoldering with passion and her mouth opening slightly as   
her breaths turn into soft, barely audible pants. /Oh yeah...  
I've got her attention now,/ I think as I smile around the   
dessert.   
  
Then I let the popsicle slide out of my mouth with an audible   
popping noise. I take it from her and lay it on the wrapper she   
left on the desk and look back into her lust-filled eyes   
briefly before I cup her face between my hands and cover her   
lips with mine. The cold that the popsicle has left in our   
mouths is quickly obliterated by the heat of our kiss. I gently   
coax her tongue with mine and she happily complies - letting   
them tangle in an erotic dance. I groan into her mouth. She   
gives a responding whimper of pleasure and reaches her hands   
around to the back of my neck to draw me closer...  
  
In reality though, she would probably yank the popsicle out of   
my mouth and demand to know exactly what I thought I was doing.   
  
Her eyes close now as she takes the popsicle deep into her   
mouth, her cheeks now hollowing in earnest.   
  
I can't take this anymore! I don't care if she sees how hard   
I've gotten watching her eat that stupid thing. Maybe she'll   
get the idea and stop teasing me like this.   
  
I jump up and flee from the room without even giving her an   
excuse - lame as it may have been - for my behavior. Maybe   
(hopefully) by the time I've gotten the problem 'taken care of'   
and composed myself enough to be able to face her again without   
behaving like a hormone-crazed teenager, she'll have finished   
the popsicle.  
  
**********  
SCULLY  
  
I almost choked on the popsicle when Doggett fled from the   
room. I had seen the look on his face when I walked into the   
room and just couldn't resist the idea of teasing him a little.   
I felt a rush of feminine power at my ability to get him   
really 'hot under the collar' without so much as *looking* in   
his direction.   
  
I could see him out of the corner of my eyes, shifting in his   
chair, trying so hard to hide the evidence of the number my   
performance was doing on his imagination. I felt so wonderfully   
wicked. The more he shifted, the more enthusiasm I put into my   
little performance, which, by the way, I feel was an Emmy-  
worthy performance. If nothing else, for the fact that I had   
been able to keep a straight face the entire time. That alone   
had to be Emmy material! I wish I had been able to get a good   
look at his face, but I was enjoying the whole act too much to   
want it to end so soon - as it surely would the second I saw   
his expression...or perhaps the second he knew that *I* knew   
just what it was doing to him.  
  
Okay, so I was being mean - teasing him like that. But, to be   
honest, God, was it worth it!  
  
I wait until I'm sure he is well out of earshot before   
erupting into a fit of laughter. I don't know if I'm going to   
be able to wipe this stupid grin off my face by the time   
Doggett gets back, but I'm not sure if I care!   
  
Part of me wants to stop here and pretend that this little   
incident never happened. Let him regain his dignity and all   
that. But the little devil in me has other ideas...  
  
******  
DOGGETT  
  
After ten minutes of splashing cold water on my face and   
forcing my mind to recall some of the most gruesome crime scene   
photos I had ever seen in my days with the NYPD in an attempt   
to erase the image of Scully's lips and tongue playing with   
that damn popsicle, I am reasonably certain that I have gotten   
my body back under control. I grab a cup of coffee from the   
cafeteria on my way back anyway.   
  
I take a deep breath before going back into the office. I am   
relieved to note that the popsicle has disappeared and she is   
back to her usual professional self - rearranging files in the   
file cabinets.   
  
I sit at my desk and lean back, coffee cup in hand, debating   
the best way to word the next part of the report I had been   
writing before Scully had walked into the room.   
  
"...You shouldn't just leave it sticking up like that..."  
  
I nearly jump right out of my skin. The cup slips out of my   
fingers, spilling hot coffee in my lap.  
  
"Aah shit," I yell, springing out of my seat and wiping   
ineffectually at the mess.   
  
"Agent Doggett," Scully exclaims. I look up to see her staring   
at me with an expression that conveys shock, question and   
confusion all at once. She quickly moves to her desk and pulls   
a half-used roll of paper towels out of the drawer. I open my   
mouth to ask her exactly why on *Earth* she would have those in   
her desk, but decide against it. /She's a woman. Women always   
keep a lot of weird shit in their purse. You're better off just   
not asking about it./  
  
Within seconds she is standing in front of me, dabbing a wad of   
paper towels against my thighs.   
  
"Agent Scully, that's really not neces-"  
  
She shoots me a look that halts me mid-objection. "You might   
have burned yourself," she murmurs.  
  
She bends slightly at the waist, her head tilted downwards so   
she is better able to see what she is doing. All I can think of   
is that if she doesn't stop touching me soon, I may need to   
take another trip to the bathroom. Then she sighs and drops to   
her knees in front of me, frowning as she continues wiping at   
the stain.  
  
My entire body has turned rigid, paralyzed with fear. God, as   
if the popsicle thing weren't bad enough, now she's *kneeling*   
in front of me - her face just inches from my groin - and   
touching my thighs! It doesn't matter that it is just a gesture   
of concern on her part - as a doctor and as my partner. My   
body doesn't know the difference. I can feel myself beginning   
to respond once again.   
  
I'm not normally a very religious man, but at the moment, I   
find myself praying to every God I can think of. /*Please* help   
me get through the rest of the day! I don't think I can take   
any more of this!/  
  
********  
SCULLY  
  
/Seriously Dana, he'll be back any minute! Get a grip!/  
  
Obviously my "logical" side was kicking in...I had the sense   
that there were two distinct halves of my conscience arguing   
the issue - like the old "devil on one shoulder and angel on   
the other" cliché. I just sat back and let them fight it out.  
  
/Are you happy now?/  
  
/Quite! Did you see the way he ran out of here? If only I'd   
seen his face, his expression must have been priceless!/  
  
/Can you knock it off and start acting like an adult again?/  
  
/Oh, shut up! You never let me do anything!/  
  
/That's because I know better./  
  
/Oh, come on! What's wrong with having a little fun?/  
  
/Nothing. But how do you think it's going to look if you're   
flirting with your partner?/  
  
Well...it was fun while it lasted...  
  
I attempt to distract myself by organizing the file cabinet. It   
works. By the time Agent Doggett returns it's as if nothing   
ever happened.   
  
I try to pull out the next drawer and sigh when it gets stuck   
halfway open. Knowing the way Doggett puts files away... I lean   
over and squint into the drawer. Sure enough, there is a   
haphazardly-filed folder stuck in the underside of the cabinet.   
  
"Y'know, you shouldn't leave it sticking up like that," I   
mutter, mostly to myself since this lecture has never succeeded   
in changing his behavior in the past.  
  
I hear a cough from behind me.  
  
"Aah shit!"  
  
I spin around to see Doggett standing by his desk, wiping hot   
coffee from his pants. What the heck happened? "Agent Doggett,"   
I ask, confused. My tone is a little more accusing than I would   
like. He looks up at me guiltily, like a little boy that knows   
he's done something wrong, but doesn't know what that something   
is.   
  
I retrieve the roll of paper towels from my desk. I can't even   
remember why I keep these here, but they certainly came in   
handy earlier when my popsicle was melting all over my desk. I   
move to stand in front of him quickly, tearing several pieces   
off of the roll and try to help mop up the worst of the spill.  
  
"Agent Scully, that's really not neces-"  
  
I give him a look that says I won't take no for an answer,   
halting his protest.   
  
"You might have burned yourself," I explain. Since when is he   
this clumsy? I do a mental rewind of the last few minutes. What   
was it I had said before this happened?  
  
I have to call upon every ounce of self-restraint that I posses   
to avoid smiling maniacally as the answer clicks into place in   
my mind. /You shouldn't just leave it sticking up like that.../   
The little devil cackles uproariously at the unintentional   
innuendo.   
  
I notice how tense the muscles have become under the hand I   
have braced against Doggett's arm. He is standing rigidly in   
front of me. Suddenly, I realize how intimate this gesture is;   
I'm standing well inside his personal space, and touching him   
in a rather personal area... I don't dare look up into his   
eyes, but I just *know* that if I did, I would see fear. He's   
afraid I will know just what this is doing to him.  
  
/Just hand him the paper towels and back off Dana!/  
  
I imagine that the little devil is blowing a raspberry at the   
little angel as I drop to my knees in front of Doggett and   
begin scrubbing at the stain in earnest.  
  
*********  
DOGGETT  
  
I stand quietly, waging an internal war between my body and my   
common sense, for what feels like an eternity as Scully dabs at   
the spill. I nearly scream when her hand accidentally brushes   
against the zipper of my slacks.   
  
/She's a doctor for God's sake, she *must* know what this is   
doing to me. The bulge must be noticeable by now.../  
  
Suddenly the thought occurs to me that maybe she *does* know   
exactly what she was doing. Maybe she was playing some sort of   
game whose rules I did not quite understand. Maybe she was   
trying to seduce me...   
  
I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of that idea.  
  
"Is this making you hot?"  
  
I feel myself go pale, my breath nearly strangling in my   
throat. "What?"  
  
She glances up at my face, and I'd almost swear I can see a   
mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"I said that coffee was hot...you could have burned yourself."  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief as she stands up. I finally allow my   
body to relax.  
  
She walks to the office door and shuts it, then clicks the lock   
into place. I feel a queasy apprehension building in my   
stomach, forming a heavy knot of growing fear.  
  
She walks back and, without any explanation or warning, starts   
removing my belt.  
  
I jump away from her as if stuck with a cattle prod, barely   
able to contain a startled cry.  
  
She puts her hands on her hips, giving me her trademark look of   
impatience, one eyebrow raised as if to ask "what the hell is   
wrong now?"   
  
"Agent Doggett, I need to see how much damage you've done. Now   
either you let me look, or I'm taking you to a hospital. Which   
is it going to be?"  
  
My mouth opens and closes stupidly, nothing but pathetic   
squeaks and panicked puffs of air emerging.   
  
She sighs. "I'm a doctor Agent Doggett. I also grew up with   
two brothers. I'm sure you don't have anything I've never seen   
before. And it's not like I'm asking you to strip, bend over   
and grab your ankles here, I just want to see if you've burned   
yourself, okay?"  
  
I can feel a blush creep into my face. Dear God, if I survive   
this it will be a miracle.  
  
*********  
SCULLY  
  
I risk a glance at Doggett's face while I dab at his pants. His   
eyes are tightly shut and his face is twisted into an   
expression of pain. I know better though.  
  
I deliberately take a too-wide sweep that brings me into   
contact with the warm bulge in the front of his slacks. He   
jumps slightly, clenching his hands in an attempt to hide their   
trembling from me.  
  
A wicked idea begins forming in my mind and I cannot resist the   
temptation to tease him a little further.  
  
I lower my head and murmur the words loud enough for him to   
hear, but soft enough for him to wonder if he heard them right.   
"Is this making you hot?"   
  
I hear a gasp and a choked breath before he asks, "What?"  
  
I blink up at him, trying as hard as I can to look innocent. "I   
said that coffee was hot...you could have burned yourself."  
  
I see a look of relief spread across his face and he lets out a   
shaky breath as I stand up. I try not to smile as I cross to   
the office door. /We can't have anybody walking in   
unannounced,/ I think evilly. I shut and lock it before I   
stride purposefully back to him and reach for his belt.  
  
He jumps further this time then when he spilled the coffee in   
his lap, a muffled shriek escaping his throat. I stifle the   
urge to laugh. Instead I put my hands on my hips, set my mouth   
in a firm line and raise an eyebrow at him. It is my standard   
"don't even *try* to argue with me, buddy" pose.  
  
"Agent Doggett, I need to see how much damage you've done. Now   
either you let me look, or I'm taking you to a hospital. Which   
is it going to be?"  
  
His mouth opens and closes silently, panicked eyes darting   
around the room.   
  
"I'm a doctor Agent Doggett. I also grew up with two brothers.   
I'm sure you don't have anything I've never seen before. And   
it's not like I'm asking you to strip, bend over and grab your   
ankles here, I just want to see if you've burned yourself,   
okay?"  
  
He looks so adorable when he blushes like that...  
  
I move forward again and take his belt firmly in my hands. He   
flinches, his eyes refusing to meet mine.  
  
I make quick work of his pants, letting them fall around his   
ankles unceremoniously.   
  
/That's an interesting shade of red,/ I think absently as I   
watch his blush deepen.  
  
I resume my position kneeling in front of him. I stroke my hand   
lightly over the damp skin where the coffee had spilled. I   
can't help but notice the way the tight muscles under my   
fingers tremble at my touch. The feeling of wetness that has   
been spreading between my legs since I caught him watching me   
eat my popsicle increases, hitching my desire up to unbearable   
levels. I'm not sure if *I* can take much more of this teasing.  
  
/Fuck it,/ I think as I let my hand sweep wider, crawling   
steadily underneath the left leg of his boxers.   
  
He squirms under my hands.   
  
"Agent Scully...please...that's enough..."  
  
Poor baby. I'm really making him suffer here, aren't I?  
  
"Sit down Agent Doggett," I say in my best commanding voice.  
  
He gives me a startled look. He looks so much like a whipped   
puppy that I can almost imagine that if he had a tail it would   
be drooping between his legs now.  
  
He obediently sits back down in his chair, eyeing me warily.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Now he's really fidgeting. "Agent Scully, I -"  
  
"Do it!" I am practically shouting now.  
  
He gives a slight whimper before he catches himself, clamping   
his mouth tightly shut and closing his eyes.  
  
I reach for the top drawer of his desk. I know that is where   
I'll find them...  
  
*******  
DOGGETT  
  
Oh, God, what the hell is going on? I'm not sure what to expect   
of Scully's behavior and I'm not sure if I want to know. All I   
can do is obey her commands at the moment.  
  
Scully draws my arms behind my chair. I nearly jump right out   
of my skin when I hear the sound of handcuffs clicking shut and   
feel the cold metal circling my wrists. My eyes fly open. "What   
the hell are you doing?" I find it impossible to keep my voice   
from raising in volume as my panic level increases.  
  
"Quiet," she murmurs. She stands in front of me again and fixes   
me with a fiery blue stare. "I've had enough beating around the   
bush here, haven't you?"  
  
I stare at her stupidly. "What?"  
  
She sighs. "Obviously subtlety is lost on you..." And with that   
she reaches down and latches on to the front of my boxers. I   
try to squirm away from her, but with my arms cuffed behind the   
chair, I don't have anywhere to escape to. Which seems to be   
exactly what she was hoping to accomplish.   
  
"Agent Scully..."   
  
Her hand squeezes me gently, momentarily cutting off my breath.  
  
"Agent Scully, STOP!"  
  
She raises an eyebrow at me again. "Are you sure you really   
want me to do that?" She pauses, leaning closer to me until her   
lips are almost brushing against my ear. "John," she breaths,   
making my whole body shiver.  
  
She leans back, studying my face. "Answer me, John."  
  
"I..." I groan in frustration. How did I get here? How did this   
happen? "I can't..."  
  
She squeezes me again and my eyes close as my mind scrambles to   
function despite the fact that the blood needed to operate my   
brain is currently traveling south.   
  
"Yes?" She coaxes me, never letting up on her grip.   
  
I swallow nervously before finally pushing out the words. "We   
can't do this."  
  
She gives me an exaggerated pout. "And why not?"  
  
Her hand loosens and she starts gently tracing the contours   
between my legs with her fingernails. I was right after all;   
she *was* trying to seduce me. I can't decide whether that   
idea should make me happy or scare the living piss out of me.  
  
"It's against re..." /Breathe, John, breathe!/ "Regulations."  
  
She smiles at me bewitchingly. She leans in until her mouth is   
brushing my ear again and whispers "The FBI doesn't have to   
know."  
  
I am panting now, trying to focus around the red haze she is   
creating in my mind. "Too risky..."  
  
"Shh," she breathes into my ear. Then she takes my earlobe into   
her mouth, rolling it gently between her teeth while her tongue   
flicks the tip. I am unable to prevent myself from whimpering.  
  
Seconds later she is straddling my lap, facing me, her slight   
weight resting on my thighs. She stares at my mouth as she   
traces one finger over my parted lips. The corner of her mouth   
curls upward before she pulls her body into mine, settling her   
center over my straining erection. I gasp. Even through our   
clothes I can feel the heat emanating from her core. I let my   
head fall back, my eyes slamming shut.  
  
"Can you feel that, Agent Doggett?"   
  
I am fairly certain that I am no longer capable of speech, so I   
just nod.   
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I might want this just as much   
as you do?"  
  
"Ahh..." Yup. She has rendered me officially inarticulate.   
  
Then her mouth is crushing mine and I am no longer capable of   
thought either.  
  
********  
SCULLY  
  
The way Doggett reacted to the handcuffs I was afraid he would   
have a heart attack. He was trapped. At my mercy. That thought   
made a delicious shiver run up my spine.   
  
It wasn't as difficult to seduce him as I thought it would be.   
Then again, it never really is difficult to seduce a man, is   
it?   
  
I can feel the throbbing heat of him against me and it makes me   
giddy with equal amounts of power and pleasure. *I* did this to   
him. *I* am the one he has relinquished control to, allowing   
him to unleash the feelings I know he's harbored for me for a   
long time.   
  
And God, what a kiss!  
  
I plunge my tongue deep into his mouth. He sits passively,   
resigned to let me do with him whatever I please. My hand comes   
up to grip the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He returns   
the kiss happily, but also a bit cautiously. He is stunned, I   
suppose.  
  
I rock my hips against his, grinding my pelvis into the thick   
muscles and heated flesh underneath me. He groans into my   
mouth. I thrust against him firmly and he tilts his head back,   
breaking the kiss, as he cries out. I massage the back of his   
neck gently and coo to him sweetly as I repeat the motion.   
"Did that feel good?"  
  
"Ungh..."  
  
Obviously, his speech centers are not working at one hundred   
percent power at the moment. He has been reduced to   
monosyllables at best, but the few words he manages are mostly   
incoherent. He communicates now primarily with primitive   
noises.  
  
I begin a steady rhythm of thrusts that mimic sex. I am   
rewarded with a continuous moan of pleasure from him.   
  
I watch his face the entire time, mesmerized. He looks so much   
younger now. His cheeks are flushed, his lips still wet from   
our kiss. His face utterly relaxed in ecstasy. He is beautiful.   
I just know I will never tire of seeing him like this.   
  
I lean forward again to kiss him. His forehead, his temples,   
his eyelids, his cheeks, his chin...anywhere and everywhere   
that I can reach without interrupting the steady thrusts of my   
hips. I hear his breath catch in his throat, followed by a soft   
whimper.   
  
"Dana..."   
  
"Hmmm?" I don't pause in my attentions. I merely hum into his   
skin.  
  
He takes several deep breaths before he surfaces through the   
fog long enough to speak.  
  
"You have to stop," he pants.  
  
No. After all of this, he's still pushing me away?   
  
I can't help but feel wounded by his stubborn rejection. I open   
my mouth, intending to let him know exactly where he can shove   
it, but he continues.  
  
"We can't do this here."  
  
A wave of relief washes through me. He's not rejecting me. He's   
just opposed to my sense of timing and place. But somehow the   
idea of doing this right under the FBI's nose, so to speak, is   
an incredible turn-on for me.  
  
"Stop worrying, John. Nobody will know," I whisper in my best   
sultry voice.  
  
"Stains, Dana. On you, on me, on this chair..."  
  
I cut him off by pressing one finger to his lips. I indicate   
the abandoned roll of paper towels on his desk wordlessly. He   
stares at it. I can almost see his resolve falter for a moment   
before he recovers and turns to face back to me.  
  
"But..."  
  
This time I cut him off by pressing my mouth to his. But this   
time I can feel resistance. I can hear the handcuffs rattle   
behind him as he struggles. I break the kiss with a resigned   
sigh. Time to try a different tactic.  
  
"But what," I ask as I give one more thrust of my hips into   
his - stronger this time than before. He gasps, his back   
arching, his eyes losing focus. But it doesn't last long. He's   
too damn stubborn to let me win this argument. With his head   
thrown back and his eyes closed he responds brokenly amid   
panting breaths.  
  
"I don't want...I can't..." He whimpers in frustration.   
  
I stroke his hair encouragingly. "You don't want what?"  
  
"Not like this. Jesus..." He takes a deep breath, screwing up   
his courage. "I don't want it to be like this. Not the first   
time. Not here."  
  
The first time? I feel a ridiculous smile threaten to spread   
across my face. Maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic, but my   
heart soars with the knowledge that he wants this to be more   
than just a one-shot deal.  
  
"How do you want it to be," I ask curiously.  
  
"Slow. Gentle. In a bed. Jesus...I wanna make love to you all   
Goddamn night!"  
  
I sense a shift in me - from feral tiger to docile kitten. I   
wrap my arms around Doggett, burying my face in his neck.   
God...I want that too!   
  
I feel my womb contract as the images flash across my mind. His   
beautiful, naked body hovering over me, inside me. Thrusting   
steadily as his big hands roam over my skin, their gentleness   
belying their strength. His eyes lock onto mine, his piercing   
stare seeming to strip away all barriers, baring my soul to   
him.  
  
I shiver.  
  
"Dana?" He sounds confused at my sudden change of attitude. I   
hear the rattle of handcuffs as Doggett shifts his weight   
beneath me. I lean back to look into his eyes, seeing his   
confusion grow at tears I can feel forming in my own.   
  
"What's wrong? What did I say?" There is such a pained   
expression in his eyes...  
  
I know I'm worrying him. He probably thinks he's done something   
wrong. I avert my eyes from him, staring at a random spot on   
the wall as I brush delicately at the moisture, trying not to   
do too much damage to my makeup (not that I honestly wear   
*that* much of it, but even a little mascara can still make a   
horrible mess).  
  
"Dana," he pleads. "Talk to me."  
  
I shake my head, my gaze meeting his again. I take a deep   
breath, blowing it out through my mouth. Then I smile at him   
and I feel him relax. I can still see the questions hovering in   
his eyes that he is afraid to ask. I stroke my fingers lightly   
over his temples and then brush them through his short hair.  
  
"Did I say something wrong," he finally asks.   
  
I shake my head, prompting him to release the breath he had no   
doubt been holding.  
  
"No, John, you didn't say anything wrong. In fact, you said   
everything *right*. I just...it was a little unexpected..."  
  
He gives me a wry smile. "I would think you would have learned   
to expect the unexpected a long time ago working on the   
X-Files."  
  
My smile widens. I lean into him again, kissing him sweetly   
this time - lovingly.   
  
Love. My brain puzzles over that word. Is that what this is?   
Am I in love with Agent Doggett? My actions seem to be textbook   
examples of giving in to lustful desires, but what if they were   
part of something deeper, something more profound and intense?   
It was not something I had considered when I started this whole   
charade, but maybe, on a subconscious level, it had been my   
ultimate goal.  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that promise," I murmur between kisses.   
I feel him smile against my lips.  
  
I break the kiss finally to rest my head on his shoulder, my   
breath stirring the fine hairs on his neck. I wrap my arms   
around him securely, curling into his warmth, content to stay   
there as long as possible.  
  
After only a minute, he starts shifting in the chair again.   
  
"Dana?"  
  
I can feel his chest rumble against me. That combined with his   
soft, raspy voice makes me sigh pleasurably. I could get used   
to this...  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Can you take off the handcuffs now?"  
  
  
THE END  
  
============  
"My husband suffers from an incurable condition. In medical   
terms, it can best be summarized as follows: He is a man."  
--Carrie St. Michel  
  
"Women have changed since your time, Leo. They've become   
dangerous." --Kate & Leopold 


End file.
